Giving In
by Miranthia
Summary: Huzzah, it's another one! Hope you guys like!


AN: sigh No, I sadly don't own any of the characters...just the idea behind most of the story...but not all.

_**Giving In**_

Hannibal smiled. "Clarice! Your case file." He held the file out of the bars and watched them. Clarice jerked out of Boyle's grasp and dashed towards Hannibal's cell, skidding to a halt between two of the barriers. She grabbed a hold of her file and felt Hannibal stroke her finger with is; the touch sent unexplainable shivers down her back, but she didn't have time to think about it. Before the two officers and Chilton could drag her away from the cell, Hannibal wrenched the file back towards him, pulling Clarice through the barriers within arms length. He quickly discarded the case file and flipped her around, forcing her back into the cell. Hannibal pulled her arms through the bars and pinned her wrists together, his free hand closed loosely around her neck.

Hannibal closed his eyes and nuzzled the back of her head with his face, savoring the scent of her. Clarice's eyes widened slightly and she began to tremble again, but there wasn't anything that she could really do. Hannibal smiled and leaned closer to the bars. "Hello again Clarice." He whispered.

"Now Dr. Lecter, you don't have to do this. Let the lady go and we can pretend this never happened."

Hannibal switched his gaze over to Lt. Boyle. He and Pembry had their guns out, aiming at Hannibal; Chilton stood a ways back, watching the event unfold with interest. Hannibal smiled slightly, his eyes glinting dangerously. "The lady and I were not finished talking, Lt. Boyle."

"Just do as I say Doctor and let her go."

"No. You will do as I say or I will crush the life out of her." Clarice whimpered slightly as his hand squeezed her throat for a moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot him already!" Boyle glared back at Chilton before turning his attention back to Hannibal. Lt. Boyle new that they couldn't shoot Lecter; they would probably end up killing Clarice instead because there was a small chance at getting a bullet through the bars. He looked over at Pembry and nodded his head. Pembry lowered his gun and frowned.

"Ok Doctor, I'm listening."

"Good. Now, I want you to take care of our rude guest over there."

Boyle arched an eyebrow and looked over at Pembry, then looked back at Chilton. He glared at the two in disbelief as Pembry pinned his arms behind his back and cuffed him. Boyle looked back over at Hannibal and shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I want you to bring me your handcuffs and keys, along with the keys to my cell, and your guns." Boyle looked as if he were about to protest, but stopped when Hannibal squeezed Clarice's neck again. Boyle sighed and walked over to Pembry to collect his gun and the keys.

Chilton looked as if somebody had just slapped him in the face and he laughed in disbelief. "What are you doing? Are you mad? You're actually going to- I don't believe this." Boyle took all the bullets out of Pembry's gun before doing the same to his. Hannibal watched them with interest, his fingers slowly stroking the side of Clarice's neck. Her heart beat madly in slight panic; his touch still sent shivers down her spine, but it wasn't from fear; she was utterly confused. She couldn't allow herself to feel this way for a dangerous man, she just couldn't.

Lt. Boyle sighed and walked over to Hannibal with the items. His eyes met with Clarice's and he shrugged apologetically. Hannibal removed the hand from around her neck and took the items from Boyle. "Thank you Lt. Now I want you and Pembry to take Chilton and wait for me over by your desk. I shall join you shortly." Boyle slowly nodded his head and looked away from Clarice. He and Pembry led a loudly protesting Chilton away. Hannibal sighed loudly and handcuffed Clarice's wrists together before letting her go. She pulled on them frantically, knowing that it would to her no good. Hannibal smiled slightly and pocketed the keys. "You will have to excuse me for a moment my dear; I need to go have a chat with our friend about manners." Hannibal hid the unloaded guns around his cell before he unlocked the door and strode towards the guards desk.

Clarice turned her head as much she could and watched him, though she couldn't tell what was going on. She looked away and pulled at the cuffs again, hoping that she might be able to slip out of them. She soon gave up and leaned against the bars, her mind racing. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to think; she didn't know what to feel. She was confused; she was fearful; she was scared; she was sad; she was angry; she was excited; she was...she didn't know. Clarice sighed in frustration and closed her eyes, trying not to think about anything. A door closed somewhere behind her and she opened her eyes, a frown creasing her brow. The door closed again after a while and she looked behind her, seeing only Hannibal come towards her. "What...where are-"

"I escorted them to another room Clarice. That way, we have a little more privacy." He smiled and took a few steps closer to her.

Clarice pressed herself as far into the bars as she could, her eyes boring into his. "Tell me his name Doctor."

Hannibal sighed and clicked his tongue. "You are very persistent aren't you, little Starling?"

Clarice swallowed and willed her knees to stop shaking. "It's my job sir." she said quietly.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows and cocked his head a little. "Is it? As I recall, you are not even a certified FBI agent, Clarice; you're still in training."

Clarice searched his face with her eyes before she looked away and lowered her head slightly. He was right; this wasn't even her job. She had been led into it by Jack, believing that she was just trying to find a few things out about Lecter. But, instead of pulling herself off of the case, she had wanted to stick with it. "I just have to find her Doctor. I just have to." she said quietly, still refusing to look at him.

"All in good time Clarice, all in good time." He studied her for a moment before he closed the gap between them, his eyes full of desire for Clarice. He had wanted her for so long, and he had imagined what it would have been like to actually be with her; to touch her and feel her skin underneath his. Now he had that chance and it excited him, very much so. Hannibal had come to the realization that he loved her, and tonight, after she had just told him her worst memory; his feelings had just been confirmed. He just wished, deep down, that this beautiful woman would somehow feel the same for him.

Hannibal reached out for her and slipped his arms in the bars beside hers. Clarice turned her head away from him and flinched slightly, his body pressing gently into hers. Hannibal slowly took her wrists in his hands, his eyes never leaving her face. He could feel her tremble underneath him, but he couldn't help but sense that she wasn't just shaking in fear. The handcuffs fell to the floor with a loud _THUNK _and Hannibal backed up slightly, his hands grabbing the bars on either side of her face. Clarice rolled her shoulders several times before she slowly raised her eyes to his. Hannibal looked down at her and stroked the side of her face with his thumb. She closed her eyes momentarily and turned her head away again, her brow creased in a slight frown. Hannibal continued to caress her cheek, his eyes still on her. "Are you afraid of me Clarice?"

Clarice opened her eyes but didn't look at him. She chewed the inside of her bottom lip for a moment before she answered. "No sir, I'm afraid of myself."

Hannibal stilled his thumb and turned her head to face him. He looked down at her, her eyes lowered. "Clarice." She slowly looked up at him and their eyes met briefly before his lips covered hers. She kept her mouth shut, her mind once again racing, her body trembling. She couldn't explain the feelings that were overwhelming her at this exact moment, she was confused. She wanted desperately to give in to this man, but she knew that she couldn't; she was the FBI, he was the enemy. No matter how much she wanted to, she could not give in to temptation, and it killed her. Though her mouth had been clamped shut tightly, Hannibal's tongue still found its way into her mouth and the rational part of her mind started to die.

The door to the room once again opened and Clarice managed to turn her head away, Hannibal's lips on her cheek. He took a step away from her and looked at her questioningly before his eyes fell to the man on the other side of the cell. Apparently, Dr. Chilton had escaped from his 'prison', and now he stood rooted to the spot, his hands still cuffed behind his back.

Clarice looked at Hannibal, her eyes searching his face, a small tear spilling onto her face. "I can't do this." she said quietly.

Hannibal smiled slightly and returned his questioning gaze to her. "Can't, or won't, Clarice?"

Clarice opened her mouth slightly as if she were about to say something. She looked away from him and swallowed, her eyes still confused. She chewed the inside of her bottom lip again before she frowned and walked away, brushing past Chilton as she headed for the exit.

Hannibal clasped his hands behind his back and watched her leave, a slight smile playing on his lips even though his eyes were questioning. His gaze fell to Chilton and he smiled menacingly, his eyes flashing murderously as he advanced on him. Chilton didn't realize until it was too late, that he was a dead man as soon as he entered the room.

Clarice had left the courthouse, not saying a word to the police officers as she left, even though her instincts were screaming at her. She managed to catch the flight she had been ordered to take and she sat on the little plane in silence as she pondered Dr. Lecters words.

_We begin by coveting which we see every day._

Clarice frowned and stared out the dark window, a sudden thought hitting her. _"He knew our first victim; he knew Kimberly..."_ She shook her head and closed her eyes, recalling the case file. _"No, the first body had been weighted down and had been the third found. What was her name?"_ Clarice wracked her mind for a moment before her eyes widened and she smiled slightly in triumph. _"Fredrica Bimmel. She was from Belvedere, Ohio."_ Clarice closed her eyes and sat back in her seat, her feeling of confusion washing over her again.

Clarice closed the door to her apartment and rest her back against it, her eyes closed. No matter what she did, she could still feel Hannibal's lips on hers, his skin touching hers, his body pressing into her. She snapped her eyes back open and sighed aloud in frustration, feeling anger starting to overwhelm her. She picked up an empty glass off of the coffee table and hurled it across the room, the sound of shattering glass filling her apartment. Unfortunately, it didn't make her feel any better. "Fuck!" she spat out, her fingers running through her hair, angry tears running down her face. She slid down the living room wall and rested her face on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs tightly, her quiet sobs filling the room. She sat up abruptly and wiped her tears away, her mind set; she was leaving for Ohio, tomorrow. After she called Jack, that is.

It had been about a week since the closing of the Buffalo Bill case; Jame Gumb was dead, Catherine Martin was safe and Lecter had escaped, and now Clarice was being called up onto the stage to receive her badge; Clarice Starling was now Special Agent Clarice Starling.

"Clarice M. Starling." Clarice strode proudly up the stairs and over to the officer, her new FBI badge held out to her. She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Congratulations." She took her badge and walked off stage, her eyes catching Ardelia in the stands. She gave the thumbs up and winked at her, causing Clarice's smile to widen. As Clarice was walking down the stairs her gaze fell on Jack, who was standing way out of the crowd, beaming at her and clapping before checking his watch and walking away. Clarice smiled slightly and returned to her seat to sit through the rest of the ceremony, her mind wandering elsewhere.

After the ceremony had finished, Clarice, Ardelia, Roden and Pilcher stood around, chatting about nothing in particular; Jack had already left. The four of them had a good time and Clarice was getting along famously, until Pilcher started hitting on her. She liked Pilcher yes, but no matter what; all she could think about was Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Pilcher wasn't even remotely like Hannibal, but oddly enough, that's who Clarice's mind strayed to. "Listen, it's been fun but I think I'm going to go on home. These shoes are killing me." The three of them nodded understandingly and after Ardelia kissed her on the cheek Clarice left.

Clarice had been telling the truth for the most part; her feet were killing her and the shoes were the first thing to go as soon as she walked into her apartment. She kicked the offending things off and peeled her dress jacket off, tossing it onto the couch, not noticing the black suit jacket already there. She sighed and stretched, her fingers undoing the top three buttons of her short-sleeved blouse. Clarice walked into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet before she turned around and was shoved into the counter, somebody's lips on hers, his hands bunching her skirt up and grasping her thighs. Clarice turned her head away, the lips falling on the corner of her mouth to travel along her jawbone. No words had been spoken; no formalities had been made, he had just acted, and though unwillingly, she had responded by cooperating.

Hannibal traveled languidly down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Despite herself, Clarice closed her eyes and arched her neck slightly. Hannibal smirked against her skin and kissed her collarbone, his hands still on her thighs. Her head fell forward slightly and he kissed the side of her neck before he picked her up and shoved her onto the counter, his hands forcing her legs apart. Hannibal closed the gap and pressed his body to hers, hands once again returning to her thighs. Hannibal kissed her throat and trailed his mouth down her chest, his breath ghosting over her skin. Clarice tried not to respond to his touch and kisses, but it was becoming hard not to. Hannibal nuzzled the exposed skin of her chest with his face before he kissed the valley between her breasts, his tongue snaking out to taste her. A slight gasp forced its way out of Clarice and he smiled in triumph.

Hannibal pulled her to the very edge of the counter and brought his face back up to hers, his lips once again covering hers. Clarice turned her head away again, but this time he followed. She kept avoiding his lips, her eyes diverted away from him. A small smile crept to Hannibal's lips and he grasped her thighs tighter as he gently rocked his hips, his evident arousal coming into contact with her most sensitive area. They were still clothed, but the act left them both trembling for more, though Hannibal was intent on trying to make Clarice give in to him; he knew she was denying him even though she didn't want to. He wanted to make her forget; he wanted her to tell him that she loved him; he wanted to hear her scream his name. But, he was willing to wait as long as she could, though it was getting damn hard to. Clarice cried out slightly and grasped his arms, still managing to avoid his lips. Hannibal rocked his hips into hers again and Clarice cried out again, and managed to avoid his lips, again.

Clarice couldn't let herself go, she just couldn't; she couldn't give in, no matter how bad she wanted to. She was Special Agent Clarice M. Starling dammit, she had worked too hard to get this far. But was it all worth it? Was it worth not being happy? Was it worth not falling in love, granted the person was a criminal? All her life she had tried to please other people; not once had she done something for herself. Letting Lecter get away was the first thing she had done on her own accord. Nobody had told her to let him go; nobody had wanted her to let him go, but she did, and it felt good. It was easy for her to forget the things that Lecter had done in the past, because the personality he always had around her was always charming and understanding. He gave her positive criticism, and he complemented her, whether she new it or not. Hannibal loved her; he had taken an interest in her their first meeting and he's admired her since then. The same could be said about Clarice, but she had been having a hard time accepting that. Now, all she felt was desire, and oddly, she could think clearly. For the first time in months, she could actually keep a rational thought in her mind while in his presence, and she was slowly making up her mind. She didn't want to be a puppet for the rest of her life; she wanted to live life the way she wanted, not the way people wanted her to.

Hannibal rocked his hips a little harder into her and she cried out louder, this time responding. Hannibal was caught off guard and sucked in a sharp breath as their hips rocked in unison, and her lips found his. He stilled their hips and brought his hands up to cup her face, Clarice's arms wrapping around his neck. His tongue slid easily into her mouth and he stroked hers with his, almost losing it when she responded with her own. They held each other there for what seemed like an eternity, exploring each others mouths as the passionate kiss deepened and became more frantic, each remembering to breathe only when they absolutely had to. Hannibal returned his hands to her thighs and pulled her panties off, dropping them on the kitchen floor. He ran his hands under her shirt before he ripped it open, the rest of the buttons popping off. Hannibal placed his lips on the exposed skin just below her naval, biting it ever so lightly. He felt Clarice's skin twitch and he smiled slightly as he trailed his mouth up her stomach, leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake. Hannibal pushed the fabric of her ruined shirt away from her and was amused to find that her bra clasped in the front. Clarice shuddered as the cool air came into contact with her heated skin, then a whole new feeling caused her to cry out. Hannibal closed his mouth over one breast, his other hand stroking the other before he showed it equal attention. Clarice's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt as Hannibal returned his lips to hers. She tugged the shirttail free and pushed his shirt over his shoulders, her hands exploring his chest before moving down his torso to his belt. Hannibal kissed the side of Clarice's neck and ran his hands slowly down the length of her spine, causing her to falter in her quest to relinquish him of his pants. Hannibal smiled to himself and slowly tormented her with his hands, running them gently all up and down her body, stroking and caressing her each and every curve. Clarice managed to get the zipper down on his pants before they fell on their own to pool around his ankles.

Hannibal pulled her off of the counter, the small of her back resting just below the edge, and settled himself more comfortably between her parted legs, his hands once again bunching her skirt up and grasping her thighs, her knees gripping her tightly. He kissed her throat before he thrust forward with his hips, Clarice crying out in pain. He stroked her thighs soothingly, giving her time to adjust herself before gently thrusting into her again. Clarice wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips with his, the feel of the counter jabbing into her back soon forgotten. Hannibal dug his fingers into her thighs and thrust harder, her cries arousing him even more, if that was even possible. Her breathing turned into ragged sobs as Hannibal thrust hard into Clarice, his lips hovering over hers, her neck arched and her eyes closed.

Sweat rolled down their bodies as Hannibal thrust even harder, his moans mingling with Clarice's loud cries. Her climax hit first and she yelled aloud, her hips thrusting weakly into his. Hannibal hissed her name into her neck and thrust as hard as he could, knowing that she would have bruises on her back and thighs, and that his climax would soon be following. Clarice clung to him and pulled him closer, her knees still gripping him tightly, his name softly echoing around him. Hannibal's climax finally hit and she screamed his name aloud, her name a moan flowing off of Hannibal's tongue. He thrust into her until he had emptied himself completely, then he set her back on the counter and buried his face into her rapidly rising and falling chest.

Hannibal let go of her thighs and ran his hands up her damp body before running his fingers through her hair, both still fighting for breath. He kissed her deeply and brushed the back of his hand over her flushed face, his breathing pretty much under control. Clarice closed her eyes and rested the back of her head on the cabinet, her breathing still slightly ragged. Hannibal kissed her again before he rested his head on her chest, her fingers running through his short hair. "Come with me, Clarice."

Clarice pressed her cheek into the cabinet, the feel of the cool wood soothing her flushed face a tad. "Where?" she asked quietly.

"To Florence. I'm leaving tomorrow and would like for you to come with me."

Clarice opened her eyes and looked down at him at the same time he looked up at her. She searched his eyes with hers for a moment before she took in a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. "Alright."

Hannibal smiled and kissed her softly, his hand resting on the side of her face. "Believe it or not, I actually came here to just talk, Clarice."

Clarice arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly, her breathing normal again. "Actions speak louder than words, Dr. Lecter." she said quietly.

Hannibal flashed a toothy smile before he pressed his lips to hers once again. "Then you should know what I came hear to tell you my dear." he whispered against her lips.

"Yes." Clarice smiled and closed her eyes, her hand on his. "I love you too Hannibal."

"That's my girl." He kissed her again and picked her up off the counter, his pants still around his ankles as he carried her to the bedroom, the apartment once again quiet. For now, that is.


End file.
